How I Disappear
by Seth'sInsatiableFaggot
Summary: Matt goes to the church in Nagano to give a final farewell to Mello. ONE SHOT. Maybe a two shot, later.


He sat down on the old wooden chair and picked up his guitar, the crimson paint glinting a dark red in the dim light of the abandoned building. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, plucking the strings gently as he tuned the instrument. The man opened his eyes after a moment and smiled bitterly, gazing around at the empty and burnt pews. "To think this used to be a church." he whispered, careful to keep his eyes away from the twisted, blackened heap of metal that had burst through the front doors of the building. He wouldn't look at it as he played the first few notes, humming softly. His began singing after a while, his voice echoing through the church as he grew louder.

"To unexplain the unforgivable, drain all the blood and give the kids a show! By street light, this dark night, a séance down below, there's things that I have done, you never should ever know!" he gradually sang louder, emotion tearing through his voice.

"And without you is how I disappear and live my life alone, forever now, and without you is how I disappear and live my life alone, forever now." He closed his eyes a moment later, hiding the fact that they had grown wet.

"Who walks among the famous living dead, drowns all the boys and girls inside your bed, and if you could talk to me, tell me if it's so, that all the good girls go to heaven, well heaven knows that without you is how I disappear and live my life alone, forever now, and without you is how I disappear and live my life alone, forever now." His voice shook as he neared the bridge, but he kept playing and singing strong.

"Can you hear me cry out to you, words I thought I'd choke on, figure out, I'm really not so with you any more, I'm just a ghost, so I can't hurt you anymore, so I can't hurt you anymore! And now, you wanna see how far down I can sink, let me go! Fuck, so you can, well now so you can, I'm so far away from you, well now so you can..."

"And without you is how I disappear, and without you is how I disappear... and without you, forever, forever now..." he let the last note ring out, a trail of tears streaking through the dirt and blood smeared on his pale cheek.

* * *

**Well, that was incredibly depressing. It was kinda short - even shorter than usual - but that's only because I've been busy with Home, Sweet Home and A is for Addiction. I also have way too much shit to do, and it's taking me ages to get it done. Sorry I haven't uploaded anything in some time. Don't read the next bit if you don't want a spoiler.**

**SPOILER ALERT (only of my mind, though)**

**Alright, that short story was about Matt (obviously), going to the church in Nagano, (the church that Takada burned down with Mello inside). BUT in this story, things were different. Matt didn't die (no shit), Taki did burn down the church (duh) BUT Mello DID NOT DIE. When Matt first went to the church, he looked for Mello's body, and of course, the jerkass had disappeared in typical Mello fashion. Which we all know is yell, rage, quiet-but-deadly-mode, slams door and vanishes, never to be seen again. Or at least until he feels like coming back. So while Matt is quietly sobbing and dying of a broken heart, believing Mello to be dead, the blonde is just hiding. Probably sulking after seeing the footage of Matt getting shot.**

**Oh, did anyone else notice the miniature TV in the truck (in the anime)? Mello looks at it, sees Matt get shot and goes "I'm sorry, I never thought you'd be killed, Matt..." And then after that, the TV isn't seen again. WHAT HAPPENED TO IT? Here's my theory. Mello saw him die and rage-quitted the TV, throwing it out the window in anger (so nothing out of the ordinary there, huh). BUT when he does throw it out, he's not watching the road, so he crashes into the chuch. TA DA! I'm such a genius. *smug mode* Anyways, that all from me, so I'm going to see you all later.**

***yells, rages, quiet-but-deadly-mode, slams door and vanishes, never to be seen again. Or at least until I feel like coming back***

**-Insatiable Faggot**


End file.
